


Bulletproof

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: The Troop
Genre: Angels, Bullied Victim, Bullying, Bullying Gone Wrong, Demons, F/M, Gun Violence, Hayley and Jake, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, High School, Judgement, Mental Breakdown, Rescue, Returning Home, Reviving, School Shootings, Soul returns to Body, Survivors, Victims, gun - Freeform, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: This is my first story of The Troop from Nickelodeon. Warning, this story contains school shooting. There is a tall, 17 year old girl named Ellen Hearns who is bullied by other students, nobody believe her (except Jake, Hayley, and Felix), so she swears revenge on them. The Next Day, all hell breaks loose. Will Jake and the team stop Ellen and save their loved ones?
Relationships: Hayley Steele/Jake Collins, Jake Collins/Hayley Steele





	Bulletproof

Jake and Felix were talking in the hallway, they see a girl named Ellen Hearns being bullied by the boy named Perry Buckland and his friends join in to pick on Ellen.

"Looks like this big tall duck is drawing a pretty picture, I should just mark it out for her." Said Perry. Perry uses one of Ellen's markers and ruins her drawing. "Leave me alone." Said Ellen. "What are you gonna do about it, tell?" Said Perry as he and his friends laughed.

Ellen runs off, crying and tells her art teacher Mrs. Robinson that she has been bullied, but Mrs. Robinson did not believe her, so Ellen runs off again.

"What's wrong with her?" Said Hayley as she walks by. "Some boys and the girl bullied her and ruined her drawing." Said Jake. "And her art teacher didn't believe her." Said Felix. "Goodness gracious, I feel bad for her." Said Hayley. "Us, too." Said Felix. "I wish I want to talk to her." Said Hayley. "Some of us feel the same thing when they need to talk to her." Said Jake.

At the cafeteria, Jake and his friends came to talk to Ellen. "I can't talk right now. Nobody believes me about myself being bullied by anyone." Said Ellen. "We're the only ones who believed you, you just gotta ignore them." Said Jake. "They won't leave me alone, I get bullied ever since kindergarten. It hurts me when everyone called me names and tortured my life." Said Ellen. "Well, well, well, looks like this ugly penguin made new friends." Said Manny Canetti, who is Ellen's other bully. "I agree with you, big brother. You still have nobody in your life who will never have your back, fatty." Said Marley Canetti.

Ellen leaves the cafeteria, upset. "Ellen, wait." Said Hayley as she follows Ellen. "Manny, you need to stop hurting Ellen. I'm hoping that the karma gets you and the other bullies in every school someday." Said Jake. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that, Jake." Said Manny. "Yeah, Jakers." Said Manny. "Stop calling me, just back off." Said Jake. "Yeah, man. Back off." Said Felix.

"Ellen, wait a minute." Said Hayley as she follows an upset Ellen. "See, what did I tell you. Nobody likes me. I'm ugly and fat, that's why they don't want me. I feel like I want to take my life." Said Ellen. "Ellen, don't say that. You can't take your own life, you're not ugly, because you're beautiful like me and every other girl who is beautiful." Said Hayley. "You don't understand, I want the bullies to leave me alone and I want to go home." Said Ellen before she leaves the school. "Ellen!" Said Hayley, concerned.

~Ellen's POV

I feel like I want to be dead, because nobody wants me for years. Those bullies just won't stop torturing my life, I told my mom about it, and she believes me and told me to step up. Everyone doesn't believe me that I am bullied, but no, I feel like I want to wipe them off. And to get rid of them all, so that they won't bother me ever again. I am gonna shut them down, nobody's gonna stop me. I'm gonna show those demons who's boss. I will not let them take over me, I willing to do what's right for myself. I don't care what everyone say now, they're gonna see what's coming to their lives. Karma will get you is me, I'm the karma that will make their lives ended for good. No bullying, goof life for me.

The Next Day... Ellen wears her black t-shirt, black pants, and black boots, she puts on dark mascara. Ellen ties her hair into a ponytail. She brings a rifle and a pistol with her from the basement, she also takes several bullets.

At the Troop's high school, Ellen loads her guns with bullets. Hayley hangs out with other girls in the girls' bathroom, Jake is in art class, and Felix is in science class. Ellen goes inside the school and shoots Perry dead. Everyone in the school heard a gun shot, they began to hide and sometimes panic. Hayley hides under the counter at the girls' bathroom, Jake leaves the art class, and Felix hides in the closet.

Ellen shoots Marley and the other bullies, she goes in the art class, and the art students began to scream in terror. She fires her rifle at 6 students while the other 7 students escape the art class. "Ellen, you don't need to do this. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you, give me a chance. We can help you out." Said Mrs. Robinson. "It's too late to say you're sorry, you gonna die like the rest of my enemies." Said Ellen. Ellen shoots Mrs. Robinson and leaves the art class to search for other students and staff to shoot.

Mr. Stockley goes to the Troop lab to hide himself from Ellen the shooter. Hayley is standing on the toilet and ducks down to hide. Ellen goes in the girls bathroom and shoots other girls while one of them runs away to save herself. Hayley shuts her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from making a whimper. Ellen searches around to look for another target (Hayley), but left the girls bathroom.

After she left, Hayley quietly stands on the floor, she leaves the restroom, and walks into the hallway. She hears people getting shot by Ellen, she wanders around to search for help. Jake approached by, Hayley gasped with fear, but Jake shuts her mouth. "Hayley, it's just me. Jake." Whispered Jake. "Oh, Jake, don't scare me like that. What's going on?" Whispered Hayley. "There's a shooter around the school, we've got to find Felix and get to the police. Let's go." Whispered Jake. "Ok." Whispered Hayley.

Jake and Hayley leaves to search for Felix, while Ellen shoots others.

Ellen goes to the science class and shoots other students (including Claudia), while Felix hides inside the closet. Felix covered his ears in fear, scared. Jake and Hayley went to the other path of the hallway while they find their loved ones' bodies, they were terrified and mourning. They see other students escape from the school, they run to find Felix.

Ellen leaves the science class after shooting the others, Hayley and Jake went to the science class to search for Felix. "Felix, where are you?" whispered Jake. "Felix." whispered Hayley. Felix opened the closet, terrified. "This is why I'm scared of school shooting." said Felix. "Us, too." said Hayley. "Claudia!" said Jake. "She's dead, that girl thinks you're a cheater, remember?" said Felix. "Right, forget about her. Let's go." said Jake. "Wait, we're coming with you." said a curvy girl named Amber as she shows up from the other classroom, along with her curvy twin sister Kahlua. "Alrighty, let's go." said Jake.

Jake and the others leave the classroom to get to the safety, Mr. Stockley comes by. "Mr. Stockley, thank goodness, you're OK." Said Felix. "I just left the lab after I tried to call you guys, but what's going on around the school?" said Mr. Stockley. "There's no time, there's a female shooter terrorizing the school. We've got to get to the safety fast and then alert to the police." said Jake. "I got you, let's get out of here." said Mr. Stockley. "Not so fast." said Ellen as she approached by, pointing her pistol gun at Jake and the others.

"Ellen, why did you do this?" asked Jake. "I could handle all the bullies in this school, because I have enough of them hurting my feelings so much." said Ellen. "Ellen, you don't need to do this. You're supposed to wait for the karma to come right after them." said Jake. "Jake's right, you have to get your life together and stop hurting others. You gotta understand us, we're the only ones who didn't pick on you. We just trying to be your good friends, please don't do this, Ellen. It's not worth it." said Hayley. "We know the bullies who have tortured you are really sorry for what they did to you, we believe in you. You don't have to do this. What about your family, your loved ones, and your soul?" said Felix.

Ellen gasped with guilt, but snaps again. "I've already killed my bullies, there's nothing you could stop me now." said Ellen, preparing to shoot Jake and the others.

But Amber fights for the gun by attacking Ellen, sacrificing herself. Ellen shoots Amber in the chest, killing her. "AMBER!" Shouted Kahlua. "Let's run!" shouted Jake. Mr. Stockley grabs Ellen's gun, fighting for it while he and Ellen struggles to grab the gun. Ellen accidentally shoots Kahlua dead and shoots Jake in the upper shoulder, putting him in the coma. "JAKE!" Shouted Hayley, shocked.

The gun dropped from Mr. Stockley's hands and Ellen's hands,he pushed Ellen out of the way. Felix grabs the gun, Ellen began to attack, but Felix shoots her down, killing her.

"Jake, please wake up! Stay with me, please don't die now. Oh my god, Jake! Please open your eyes!" said Hayley, crying.

Felix and the others keep Jake's blood pressure in his body, so he will not lose any blood. Everyone in the school come out of their classrooms to see the tragic scene, while the staff call 911.

In the final judgment... Jake wakes up and finds himself in the judgment, along with the souls and Claudia's soul. "Jake, what are you doing here?" asked Claudia. "What are you doing here?" asked Jake. "Kahlua Slim." said the judgement angel. "Yes, angel." said Kahlua as she steps up. "Your name has been written in the Lamb's book of life. You have repented of your sins, you have let the Heavenly Father come into your life. You have been a good girl like the rest of the good people, you may now enter your new beautiful home Heaven." said the angel. "Thank you, angel. This is where I always wanted to go, it's so beautiful." said Kahlua as she enters the Heaven.

"Ellen Hearns." said the angel. "Yeah, what's going on? Why am I here?" asked Ellen. "I'm sorry to inform you, but your name has not written in the book of life." said the angel. "Wait, so my family told me about Heaven is real. I thought it's not real, real. And why my name is not written." said Ellen. "You have let anger get to your head, you were hurt that you have been picked on in the past. You didn't move on, you was angry and bitter at your enemies. We tried to tell you do not hurt them, but you resisted. You have killed all of your enemies, you couldn't control your anger towards everyone. You have been thinking about suicide, but you gone into rage. We defended you, but you have defended yourself by killing everyone in your school. Ellen, you have chosen death. You may received the separation from God, it is too late to repent, and you may suffer the consequences of your actions for eternity." said the angel.

"Wait! Let me go, I didn't know it was all real! Please, no!" shouted Ellen as she is being taken by demons and is sent to Hell. "My god." said Jake as he watches Ellen being sent to Hell. "Amber Slim." said the angel. "Yes." said Amber. "Amber, your name has not been written in the book." said the angel. "What? Why? I defended my loved ones from Ellen, she's gone crazy. I'm a good girl like my twin sister Kahlua." said Amber. "It's not about defending people and being good, it's about your past sins that you have not repented. When you was 14, you have said that you have not believe in Heaven. You have not even say anything about religion in your life, you must pay the price. You have talk back to your teachers, showing them who is the boss. You may not see your twin sister. You must suffer in the separation from God." said the angel.

"No, please! Give me one more chance, I'll be better! I'm sorry, please let me in!" shouted Amber as she is sent to hell by demons. "Jake Collins." said the angel. "Yes, angel." said Jake. "Jake, you have a chance to live because you have a heart that still beats." said the angel. "Really? I thought I was dead, I got shot." said Jake. "Your body is reviving by your loved ones, you must return to your body immediately because you are out of body experience for the first time. I believe you have a chance to live and to return to your body." said the angel, giving Jake a chance to live. "Oh thank you, angel. You're the best." said Jake. "What? That's impossible, you should be dead." said Claudia. "Well, Claudia. My heart still beats in my normal body, guess what, I'm going move on without you. Don't you think, you think I was a cheater. But you are wrong, I'm going to return to my body because I have a chance. You don't, you're already dead, you know. It's time for me to make changes for now, I forgive you for blocking me, but there's no way I'm gonna bring you back. And there's no way you're gonna bring me back either, you deserve it. I have no choice to tell you, but it's my last time seeing you in the judgement. You will suffer the consequences of your actions as well, so goodbye Claudia. I hope you learned your lesson." said Jake.

"Jake, wait! You're gonna leave me here?" said Claudia. "Yep, so long, peace out, ex-date of mine." said Jake as he returns to Earth. "Jake, come back. I'm sorry for thinking that you're cheating, give me a chance. I'm sorry." said Claudia as she starts to cry over Jake leaving her. Jake waved goodbye at Claudia while his soul vanishing back to Earth. "What am I supposed to do now, now I'm all alone, by myself. I don't want to go to Hell either, it's too soon. I can't be in Hell, I made some mistakes in my life. And Jake, he left me here to return his body... Angel, is my name in the book. I made terrible mistakes." said Claudia. "I'm sorry, Claudia. Your name is also not written in the book. You didn't believe Jake, you was angry and bitter, and you have pushed him away from your life because you overthink. Now, you must pay the price and suffer for eternity in a dark place. Depart from me, I never knew you." said the angel. "No, please give me another chance. I don't want to go to Hell!" shouted Claudia as she is being sent to Hell by demons.

The ambulance came by to take victims who have been shot and injured to the hospital while the police covers the 29 victims' bodies and other ambulance are reviving Jake and keep his pressure in. Hayley, Felix, Phoebe, and Mr. Stockley are in the emergency van while watching the paramedics reviving Jake, worried.

Jake's soul sees the paramedics reviving his body, he hears his heartbeat from his body, and so he goes back inside his own body. Jake gasped for air, his loved ones were shocked to see him alive again. "He's back on track." said one of the paramedics. "Jake, you're back." said Hayley as she hugs Jake. "Jake!" shouted Phoebe as she is in joy to see her brother survived. "We were so worried, we thought you're gonna die." said Felix. "Nope, I survived the gunshot wound. My soul went out of my body, but the angel gave me a chance to live." said Jake. "He did?" said Hayley. "Yeah, I told Claudia off in the judgement afterlife when he gave a chance to live because my heart is still beating." said Jake. "Good for you, Jake." Said Hayley as she hugs Jake again. "I'm glad that you have a good soul in you and that you have survived." said Mr. Stockley, smiled with joy. "I'm glad, too." said Jake.

Hayley and Jake kissed and then hugged each other again.

6 weeks later... Everything is back to normal, people are still remembering their loved ones (except Ellen) who had passed away in the school shooting 6 weeks ago. Ellen's mother apologizes to everyone for her daughter's aggressive behavior towards her late peers, they accepted her apology.

"Well, I'm glad everything's good again. We lost our loved ones in the shooting and we will remember them that they will always be here with us no matter what. Our loved ones are in the better places, our memories with them will never be forgotten. To this day, we will place our flowers to the school shooting memorial." said Mr. Stockley, making a speech.

Everyone places the flowers on their beloved ones' graves in the memorial. Felix places the red roses on Kahlua's grave, mourning. His friends and Phoebe cheered Felix up with a group hug, they all leave, along with Mr. Stockley.

The End


End file.
